characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge is the main character of the fighting game series 'BlazBlue'. He is a wanted criminal with an extraordinary large bounty on his head for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin's and Saya's older brother. Background As a youth, Ragna was apparently confined in a lab along with his younger siblings Jin and Saya for presently unknown reasons. However, they were eventually freed from the lab by Jubei of the Six Heroes. They were then taken to a church and were watched over by the sister of one of the Six Heroes. At some point, Saya became very ill and Ragna decided to look after her, and in turn spending less time with his brother. Jin eventually grew jealous of Saya for being able to spend a lot of time with Ragna, and he began to hate her. Soon after Saya became sick, the church was burnt down by Jin and Yūki Terumi, who also cut off Ragna's right arm and kidnapped Saya before leaving him for dead. At some point, Ragna was bitten by a vampire to save his life. He was later found by Jubei, the beastkin who left him at the church, where he proceeded to train Ragna on how to control the power of his newly acquired Azure Grimoire which replaced his lost arm and repeatedly stated that although the item was a part of him now, the power was not his to command yet. For the next few years, Jubei trained Ragna to control the power of the Azure, being periodically watched by Rachel Alucard, who requested Jubei to take care of him. During the time, he met Taokaka as a child. When his training was at last complete, Ragna had finally come to the decision to depart on his journey. But before the three would part ways, Jubei took Ragna to the burnt down church and handed Ragna two items once belonging to a hero named Bloodedge: his jacket and the sword – Blood-Scythe. Feeling the weight of the man that gave hope to the world and the Six Heroes, Ragna finally takes off, his training now complete. Powers & Abilities *'Super Human Physique' * Rapid Healing Ability: '''Capable enough to heal himself from massive injuries. * '''Extremely High Pain Tolerance: '''Ragna has a high tendency of enduring or tolerating fatal blows or injuries from obstacles, hazard and even characters he encounter. * '''High Perception: '''Ragna can sometimes predict his opponent's move and where or when it will come like the time where he is able to predict Nu-13's numerous swords were coming at. Though it's debatable if he ties connection with the boundaries. * '''Azure Grimoire: '''A condensed mass of either that are the pieces of the Black Beast. It was acquired by his chopped off right arm. It can absorb the souls of the target and can augmented by the Idea Engine. like it was acquired from the dying ^-No.11 and can activate Blood Kain without losing life force. It can generate barriers for a complete block attack though it consumes small amount of barrier metre and burst barrier that can knock away and interrupt opponents. It doubles Ragna's power. * '''Hell's Fang: '''Dashes in with a seithr-enhanced punch * '''Inferno Diver: '''A rising leap slash using his sword * '''Gauntlet Hades: '''Downward strike powered by seithr * '''Dead Spike: '''Summons the Jaws of The Black Beast * '''Blood Kain: '''Boosts power, speed and soul-draining and convert distortions drives into overdrives. It can last longer the more injured he is. ** '''Carnage Scissors: '''Ragna dashes forward and brings two seithr-empowered slashes in X-motion. ** '''Devoured By Darkness: '''Ragna's hand turns into the Black Beast's claw and if the opponent was grabbed by the hand, they will be shred into pieces by the Dark Seithr. ** '''Black Onslaught: '''Ragna strikes his opponents with continous fatal strikes from his Blood Scythe that is in it's scythe form. And at full power, black seither surrounds him and does a final blow. Equipment * '''Blood Scythe: A sword given by a legendary cat called Jubei. The same kitty who rescued Ragna and the other from a burning orphanage and part of the seven legendary heroes. It can turn into a Scythe as his Astral Finish and can extend plus can devour the soul to regenerate his health in contact.It's roughly 5 ft long buster sword in it's base form. Transformation * '''Unlimited Form: '''The form boosts Ragna's attack power by +25% and durability by +30% . His either is more versatile and can unlock newer combos. All of his attacks are now apply soul eating and for his soul eating drive can restore a greater % of damage dealt as HP. It lets him take more powerful punishing blows even better like nothing and has no time limit. * '''Black Beast: '''If Ragna loses control over the Azure Grimoire, he turns into a legendary kaiju-sized 8 headed dragon, The Black Beast. The Black Beast is able to withstood nuclear blasts of every nation that it didn't create a scratch on it's hide. It can spawn Remnants and can semi-liquefy itself into a mist-form and enter earth and can move through an entire underground at immense speed despite the size and mass. It can shake the entire earth by just roaring and slam the ground with it's neck. It can regenerate itself and endure severe wounds as giant hole in its abdomen and severed head. It's presence can paralyse even the greatest warriors. Though it can be harmed by magic, sorcery, Ars Magus. Feats Strength * Punched a crater into a wall with his non-Azure Grimoire hand. * Destroyed every single NOL branch. * Can throw cars and can punch craters in walls without the use of the Azure Grimoire. * Destroyed multiple bases of the NOL - a multi-national task force that regulates the control of power in the world - and has eluded capture. * As the Black Beast, destroyed the city of Kagutsuchi. * As the Black Beast, destroyed the whole planet (Continuum Shift's Alternate Ending for Ragna). * Fought evenly against an unlimited Hazama without using his Azure Grimoire. Speed * Can dodge sky-to-ground lightning strikes. * Can dodge Auto-fire and lasers. * Dodged point-blank blasts from Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Durability * Taken many impale wounds through his vital organs. * Sacrificed his left arm showing zero pain. * Survived extreme electrocution, tons of stab-wounds and impalements through everything above the waist to below the neck and crippled pain. * Casually laughs at being fatally injured and being punched trhough mutliple thick walls. Skill * Defeated the giant anti-black beast bio weapon, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. * Can defeated heavenly armed Murakumo Units without breaking a sweat and without using his Azure Grimoire. * Defeated Jin Kisaragi, Nu -No. 13-, Mu -No. 12-, Azrael and Yūki Terumi. * Fought the Black Beast for an entire year by himself without stopping. * Fought off Azrael, a criminal feared by just about everyone else in this world while half-blind and possessing a paralysed arm. * Capable of fending off barrage of swords from Nu-13 from all directions without his Azure Grimoire. * Defeated the multiple Murakumo Units without the Azure Griomore. * Has battled nearly every other character in the game, and has lost only exceedingly rarely; even then usually with interfering circumstances. * Defeated Unlimited Hakumen and Unlimited Rachel Alucard. Weaknesses * If he relies too much on the Azure Grimoire, he will turn into the Black Beast and lose control. * Extremely afraid of ghosts, to the point of not being able to move when he sees one. Fun Fact Category:Male Characters Category:Arc System Works Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:BlazBlue Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Humans